


The Captain Song

by Aranwion



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranwion/pseuds/Aranwion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another songfic, based this time on The Llama Song...Google it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a few liberties were taken with the melody.

Here's a captain

there's a captain

and another evil captain

sexy captain

loves girls captain

captain captain

Duck

 

Captain captain

tribble

captain

phaser

ship

toaster

captain

captain captain

bloodwine

captain

captain captain

duck

 

I was once a man-whore

wait, I still am

but I never could find out

Uhura's real first name

I snuck onto a starship

it worked out pretty well

and now listen to the Vulcan

her first name he will tell

 

Did you ever see a captain

dammit Jim

I'm not a captain

captain's got a tribblet

tribble tribble

duck

 

Who's a captain

Kirk's the captain

who's not a captain

Spock

Vulcan

Vulcan in a time-ship

save the captain

tribble

duck

 

Is this how it's told now?

is this the new Spock?

who is the most awesome?

Scotty

beagle

tuque

now this song is getting weird

I really should just quit

let's just stop the madness

and feed a wee tribblet

 


	2. Bones

Here's a doctor

there's a doctor

and another grumpy doctor

dammit Jim

I'm just a doctor

doctor doctor

duck

 

Doctor doctor

redshirt

doctor

llama

phobic

divorcee

doctor

doctor doctor

tribble

doctor

doctor doctor

duck

 

I was once an Earthling

now I'm stuck in space

my wife took all my assets

my bones were all she left

I learned to say God Damn It

guess my favorite word

it's all good, I don't mind

Chapel wears a miniskirt

 

Did you ever see a doctor

mr. Scott

is not a doctor

where's the dog

is that a tribble

tribble tribble

duck

 

Who's a doctor

Bones' a doctor

who's not a doctor

… I TOLD YOU! SCOTTY! k, back to the song..

Sulu

drives the ship

do a barrel roll

tribble

duck

 

Is this now our doctor?

is he not too cool?

who would like a checkup?

toaster

time-ship

tribble

now this song is getting weird

here I am again

I'll just shut up now

and feed my wee tribblet


End file.
